Greens Can Love, Can They Not?
by Remain Fly
Summary: Butch and Buttercup as they age. Will they grow apart? Or will they grow closer than they've ever been before? What kind of drama will there be? Hint of red & blues, but mostly greens!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, Well this is my Buttercup and Butch story. **

**I hope you enjoy it.**

**Warning; Cursing **

**Sadly, I do not own anything.**

**Have fun!**

I stared at her glorious figure as she was leaning on her locker, reading a book ready for her next class to start. She was always the tough one. She never would talk first, she'd just… fight. I do admit, her punches are killer, but I wouldn't say that out loud.

Her crème skin shined trough the hallway's light as her hair is always down, never putting it up. I always thought she had a deep dark secret for being how she is right now - mean, cruel and quiet. That is the only explanation right now, and I'm willing to take it.

Buttercup's head jerked up to were I was standing, all the way on the other side of the hallway, locker number 233. I quickly hide my blush, turning the knob so I could enter my combination, thus opening the rat-infested locker. I hardly put anything in there, only food and books that I hated. I doze off, thinking how Buttercup's warm skin would be next to me. I remember when her skin effortlessly swept against my rough skin, when she was walking to a lunch table were her siblings would await her.

"Butch." I heard my name being called from a sweet, angelic voice. To others, that voice would make you piss your pants, but not me, I liked it.

I turn around to see Buttercup standing right in front of me, grimacing.

"Yeah?" I asked, trying to hide the joy that she is before me.

"Were is your brother, Boomer? We are supposed to do a project for next bell and he is nowhere in sight." This is actually the first time she has ever talked to me… ever.

"I don't know, we don't go to school together at the same time. But last night he was throwing up badly, so I'm guessing he's a little frail and is being hospitalized. That's just my guess." I shrug, turning around getting some books out of my locker.

"Then I'm completely fucked. I have no other partner to do this project with and now I will get an F." She turned around and started walking away, but I grabbed her wrist, pulling her back… a little too hard. She was pressed against me which made me blush even more. I saw a tint of pink appear on both of her cheeks and she stepped back, pushing me softly. "I can be your partner. What teacher is it?"

"It's Mr. Transette, the Language Arts and Writing teacher. We need to make a short story. I need a partner so one can do illustrations and the other can do the plot, editing and revising, indented paragraphs, no run-on sentences, make sure it catches the reader's attention, make it humorous, dramatic, scary, a-and-"

"Buttercup, I can be your partner." I offered.

"I can't just leave Boomer like that, though." She looked down at her Air Jordan shoes.

"Were is Bubbles?" I ask.

"She's at home, she got sick too."

"Well, Bubbles can work with Boomer. They can go to each other's houses and work." I suggested.

"Will you do your work?" She crossed her hands.

"Yeah, duh, I want an A as badly as you do." I cross my arms, mocking her behavior.

The bell suddenly rang, and she looked at me. "Fine." She stomped off to the room as I followed right behind her.

The class went smoothly, writing vocabulary words that 8th grade would look at us and say, "Are you from earth?"

I sat across the room from Buttercup. It was obvious that she didn't want to be near me, so I kept my manners and sat at a distance away from her. I never had manners to any girl, let alone person. But for Buttercup, I can make an acceptation.

"Class, it's almost time to go, so let's discuss the project. I need to write down who's going to do the project with who. So when I call your name, please tell me the name." Mr. Transette started to jot down names. "Buttercup?" He looked at Buttercup for an answer.

"Butch." She said casually. I really thought that she'd have a bit of attitude with it.

Mr. Transette looked at me and I acknowledge it. She wrote down our names.

After class was over, we went towards a normal school day.

This was the first time that I had ever bonded with Buttercup.

Today is my Birthday. What I liked abut birthdays is that it actually gave me a reason to smile, and I liked smiling.

"Aye, yo Butch!" Brick called over to me.

"What?" I ask, playing some video games in the living room.

"Come here! Someone is here for you." I pause the game and get up. Brick stood at the front door, talking to someone.

I open the door and find Buttercup and Blossom holding a shopping bag and a wrapped up gift box.

"Happy Birthday Butch!" Blossom exclaimed with enthusiasm. She held out the gifts as Buttercup smiled and handed me the gifts.

"Happy 21st Birthday." Buttercup mumbled. Blossom walked in, following Brick.

"Weren't you guys born on the same day, or something?" Buttercup asked, glaring at Blossom's back.

"Actually, our birthdays are one day apart. Boomer's Birthday was yesterday and Brick's Birthday is tomorrow."

"Same here, but mine was a couple months ago." She crossed her arms, looking at her black flats.

She is pretty dressed up today. She has a sleek jade green dress that goes well with her eyes and didn't have any dark make-up. I had a displeased feeling that she was doing all of that for some male.

"Who are you dressed up for?" I question.

"Well, nobody, I guess. I just got dressed up because it was your birthday. I was actually wondering what you were doing today to see if you were busy. But of course it's a stupid question and you have your birthday which means your busy with your friends and family and that I don't want to mess you up," She paused and watched me stare at her with astonishment and worship, "You know, I should go."

She started to turn around but before she can turn around and walk away, I pulled her by the wrist. "I actually have no plans either, do you want to hang out or something?"

"Sure."

I sat on the floor with Buttercup, playing Gran Theft Auto. "Kill him!" Buttercup compelled. I smirked as I pulled out the machine gun and aimed for it's head. In the background of my side of the screen, I saw Buttercup jack a car and kill the person. "Get in the car! The cops are coming!" Buttercup warned. I smile as I jump in the car and Buttercup starts leaving for the bridge. We stop halfway on the bridge and get ready to jump. "Jump." I say.

We jumped and started putting in cheat codes for a parachute. A Chopper came into view and started shooting at us. Buttercup grabbed out a Bazooka and fired at the Chopper which sent it flying into the water.

"Butch!" Boomer called from upstairs. I pause the game and run upstairs, but not without saying, "Be right back." to Buttercup.

I enter the dark blue room to find Boomer and Bubbles sitting next to each other, drawing. "Yeah?" I ask, annoyed.

"Bubbles here would like to ask you something." Boomer pointed to Bubbles. Bubbles gleefully hopped off of bed.

"When did you get here?" I ask.

"An hour ago. I saw Buttercup beating you in Gran Theft Auto." She grinned, "Anyway, I want to ask you something."

I look at her and hesitate to nod, but she goes on anyways.

"Do you like Buttercup?" She asked.

"Of coarse I do."

"The kind of 'like' I'm thinking about." She squints at me as she crossed her arms.

"Why?"

"'Cause."

"Yes but you better not tell her." I say, grabbing her by the shoulders. She slaps them off leaving a mark on my arm.

"Why you little-" Before I could grab her again, Boomer interrupts our little time moment.

"Butch, Bubbles, calm down. Don't put your hands on somebody else Butch; Bubbles has a habit of attacking when she's touched."

I put my hands up in defense, "Fine. I'm sorry for touching Bubbles."

Bubbles smiled a vibrant smile and skipped over to Boomer, sitting next to him.

I turn to walk over to return to the game; but most importantly Buttercup.

It's 4 AM, I'm in the shower because of my lack of sleepiness; I had to get busy somehow.

When I got out of the shower, I had my plaid green pajama pants with no shirt on. My hair was down because of it's dampness. I dried it with the towel and shook it out. Suddenly, I heard the doorbell. "Who could be here at this early in the morning?" I ask myself, floating towards the door. What I found surprised me.

"Buttercup?" I ask.

She was in some pajama shorts and whit tank top holding some blankets. "Can I crash here?" She asked, her voice hoarse, like she used it too much.

I let her in, "What happened?" I asked.

"Well, you know Mitch, right?" I nod, "Well he's my boyfriend and we got into an argument. I said 'I'm done with you,' and then he kicked me out of his house." Her eyes were red, as if she were crying for a very long time. Buttercup wasn't a person who cried. This may be one of those rare days.

Buttercup started to snivel again. I sat down next to her and hugged her tightly as she laid her head on my chest.

It wasn't like me to have a soft side. But I think my soft side get's triggered by Buttercup. "It'll be alright, who needs him?"

"Without him, I have nowhere to live. His crappy apartment was my place to stay." She looked at me, thinking _"I'm fucked."_

"You can stay with me and my brothers for a couple weeks, months, or even years until you get back on your feet." I offered.

"Brick wouldn't like that." she claimed. She knew that Boomer wouldn't care, ever since she stood up for him from some bullies.

"What's going on in here?" Brick asked from the stairwell, turning on the lights.

"Buttercup needs a place to stay. Would you mind if she could live here for a while?" I enquire to Brick.

"I wouldn't mind at all, we have a spare room. Were are your sisters?"

"Blossom is in College and Bubbles is in Paris, pursuing her fashion career." Buttercup answered.

"Since when is Blossom headed to College?" Brick questioned.

"Since last week. I stayed to fight crime and keep Townsville on check."

"Were do you work at?"

"The Bank." Buttercup uttered.

"Oh, Well you could crash in Butch's room for today because the spare room doesn't have the heating enabled."

With that, Brick floated to his room.

I look over to Buttercup, "Hungry?"

"Very," She breathed.

**I Hope You liked It.**

**I'll be updating every three days instead of everyday if I want to make these chapters longer. **

**Thank you for reading.**

**~Midnight Swagger.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I've been super sick lately, I have mono so I wasn't allowed on the computer. I didn't want to leave you guys hanging, so I asked my cousin if she could help me type this up. Thank my cousin, Victoria. I know this is suuuper short and has a mansion in it, but I like mansions. I'll upload a long story when I feel better.**

**Thanks.**

I walked into the kitchen early the next morning. All of the boys were still asleep, so I decided to make them a breakfast in bed. I made Butch, Brick, and Boomer some blueberry pancakes with orange juice, bacon and eggs. I zipped to Brick's room and knocked on the room.

I heard Brick turn in his bed, "Come in," He said sleepily. I opened the door and saw him sprawled out on the bed in dark maroon silk sheets. He looked at me and quickly sat up. "What's this for?" He asked, taking the food and digging in.

"For letting me stay. I feel like I owe you."

He looked at me, "Buttercup, I feel like I owe you. I know I've done some bad in the past, but you guys fought me and my brothers and tried to teach us to be good. You and your sisters influenced us to be good, and when you destroyed Him for us… it was so much because he wanted to kill us. So you don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"I want to." I claim.

"Very well then. If you need anything, just say so."

I gave Boomer some pancakes and he swallowed it in whole.

After I gave Butch's breakfast, I flew towards Mitch's house, wanting to get all of my stuff.

When I swiftly land in front of his door, he is sitting outside, smoking. Slowly, his head turns towards me, "The fuck you doing here?" he asked.

"I've come to get my stuff; my bed, my clothes, my everything." I walk past him, smashing the door down. I run upstairs, getting all of my sheets and clothes in three bags and tying them to the bed. I threw my desk on the bed and ripped all of the posters of my favorite superheroes and rappers off of the walls. Mitch only stood there, quietly. I could feel his eyes burning on my back. "Buttercup, would you like an other chance?" he asked.

"What do you mean! Me? No, you need the other chance, and sadly, I don't have it." I snap, breaking the wall on the apartment ceiling, flying away. I heard him murmur a few words, but I never bothered to ask him what they were.

**O~O~O**

It has been 3 years since I moved with the boys. Bubbles is a smashing trillion are and is living on her own island. She got rich an famous by her designs, I even wear them, for a support; sister like.

The reason I'm bringing her up is that she sent me a letter. It was in super neat handwriting; _Buttercup, I want you to live with me. I want Blossom to come, but she's still in college, it's her last year, though. So what do you think? I have a private mansion awaiting for you. I love you so much, and I want to thank you for being my lovely sister. You've been there all of my life, and I want to share the life I have now - with you and Blossom. So what do you think? Email me!_

Under the letter, it had her e-mail. I didn't just want to leave Butch, Brick and Boomer. Especially Butch. He's my best friend.

My thoughts were interrupted by the boys slamming the door. "What happened?" I ask, jumpy from the sudden noise.

"Stupid people! Stupid town! Stupid job! Stupid buss!" Brick was yelling, punching the wall.

"We got fired." Boomer stated plainly. Butch was worse that Brick. He was shaking with anger cooped up inside of his body. Butch's face was red and he was breathing deeply.

"We're fucking screwed!" He finally yelled, making the windows break and fly towards the next yard.

I have an idea," I said, getting up running towards Brick's room.

His computer was old, but he still had it working. I e-mailed Bubbles with Butch starring at my back.

_2 hours later… _

"Were are we going?" asked brick, carrying his bed and all of the stuff he needed, followed by his brothers.

"You'll see." I say, landing on the sand of the island.

I walk through the long beautiful trail which soon led us to a beautiful, awing mansion.

"Who's house is this?" Butch asked.

"It's ours." I respond, flying towards my new home.


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you like this. Thank you for all of your patience, I really wanted to get on the computer and upload this, but my dad wouldn't let me. **

**Geesh, dads and their protective nature!**

**You guys don't know how much you guys mean to me, you guys make my day with funny reviews and private massaging. **

**I don't know if this is long enough, but something erased my last one I was about to upload, and I wanted to upload this really fast because I couldn't wait. **

**I want to thank hi-there156 for reviewing my stories from the start. This person, who is very special to me, was the first person ever to review my first story ever. Thank you! **

**I want to thank SevenSecretsGuardian, Garucca-Lover24, candygurl100, and bubblynikki0914 for reviewing this story. Your reviews mean a lot to me.**

**Disclaimer; I do not own anything.**

**Warning; Cussing! **

**Enjoy Darlings!**

**O~O~O**

I get into the rooms. It was the most amazing place I've ever seen! My bedroom had a waterslide leading to a pool in a next door room. No. Fucking. Way! I heard the boys cheering in the background, finding out their new rooms.

Out of nowhere, a song started playing. _"This one is for the boys with the booming system, Top down, AC with the cooling system, When he come up in the club, he be blazin' up, Got stacks on deck like he savin' up," _It was coming from a phone. I turn around to see a lime-green phone connected to the wall lighting up. For a minute, I look around and then answer it.

"_How are you liking your new room?" _Bubbles' sweet voice came up.

"Loving it, and so are the boys. Thanks again, Bubbles." I say, sitting on my bed.

"_Anything for my sis. And I've got a surprise for you. Remember when you wanted to join boxing but you couldn't because of your superpowers?" _Asked Bubbles.

"Yeah." I breathe.

"_Well, I've gathered boxers from around the world willing to work with you and professor has generated an Antidote X that is only temporarily. It only lasts for 30 minutes. You could use it to go boxing." _

"You're joking, no way!" I squirm.

Me and Bubbles talked for a while. It turns out that Bubbles bought me a new green iPhone costumed to fit my needs. "I hopee youu likeee thee new phonee , I love youu sissy , tootles daaarling ." I liked the way she sent her text messages. I thought It was cute, and never have I thought things were cute… but Butch can be an other option.

"What?" asked Butch from behind me. Did I just really say that out loud?

"Nothing, nothing. You heard me wrong." I said blushing a really deep red color.

He looked at me and smiled, "Okaaaay," he said in a sarcastic tone.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I ask, crossing my arms.

"Nun, I just want to make sure that you are not lying to me," he crossed his arms, mimicking my movements.

"Right, like I'd ever say that to ruin our awesome friendship." I really didn't want to ruin our friendship, but I still wanted something more. "Buttercup," Butch said, pulling out a squirt gun, ready to shoot at me. "If you don't tell me the truth, I'll have to keeeeeel you!" He chuckled.

I decided to play along, "Alright, I'll tell you, but on one condition little boy," I say, smirking.

"What is that?" He slowly lowered his gun slightly to look at me, awaiting my answer.

"You'd have to catch me first." I say, leaving a light green streak behind me.

_I year later . . . ._

"Dodge!" I yell, pelting the robots with dodge balls. Ever since Blossom made a cure for cancer, she became rich and famous, meeting some of her idols herself. The secret was in the Chemical X and other substances made by Blossom that I am not supposed to classify. And when she got the money for inventions and her sisters, she built drones that follow any command you tell them to do. Right now they are playing dodge ball in the gym with me.

"Buttercup!" Blossom yelled from downstairs.

"Coming!" I yell back.

I go down the long stairs and through the back door, down a trail of rocks leading into a what looked like a forest. When I go through the trees, I find blossom, swimming in a gigantic pool. "Yeah?" I ask.

"Look, I just found a new power!" She squealed.

I look at her excitedly and then she splashed me.

"What was that for?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Get in here! So I can show you!" She said. I hesitate for a moment and then give in,

"Nobody's around anyway," I mutter to myself. I look around, seeming that somebody was watching me. Nobody.

I take my shirt off leaving me in a sports bra and slide my skinny jeans off. I was now standing in front of the body of water in small girl boxers and a sports bra. I jump in, leaving water splashed upon Blossom. I come back to the surface and see Blossom smirking.

"There wasn't a new power, was there," I grumble.

"Actually, there was," she said, "Do you want to see it?" Her hair was slightly a red color instead of an orange color in the pool since of the dampness. She lifts her arm up, an then water slowly rises. I have learned a few new powers myself, but I didn't want to show anyone, seeming that they would want to study me more.

"That's so cool!" I almost shout. "Guess what?"

I form a green energy ball in my hand. "What?" Blossom asked.

Before she knew it, evaporated water appeared to be covering her vision. "Buttercup! You little-" And then a muffled sound began to be coming from her. My heart dropped, "Blossom!" I scream. I stay still to see if I hear anything moving. "Blossom!" I scream louder, then a twig snapped from my left and I started flying towards it. "Blossom, can't you move the water? Move the mist so I can see!" I yell.

Finally, I see a clear path and Blossom tied up. A dark figure has her tied up. He lifts her up and starts running away. I use my super speed to try and catch up to him. Stop!" I scream. I formed an energy ball in my hand and shot his feet. He quickly fell as Blossom squirmed away from him. I take the tape off of he mouth and untie her. "Blossom." I say, out of breath. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah." She said as she gets up and walks up to the man, but before we could get to him, he stood up and stretched his hands out making Blossom disappear along with himself. "Blossom!" I yell, going to my knees, "Were did you go?" I scream.

Everything went quiet.

"I need to find help." I whisper to myself.

_Blossom's POV_

Were am I? What happened?

A dark laugh came from under me. I looked at my two feet, and saw nothing. It was all black. What happened? "Hello?" I ask.

The evil laughing got closer, then I found Him standing right in front of me. "You gay bastard! What do you want?" I wail.

"I want you to become evil and invade Townsville, kill of the people who made fun of me, called me useless, and even the _Professor. _I hate him! He tried to destroy me when I was looking for you girls, ready to fight. Everyone will pay!"

"You're out of your damn mind if you think I'm joining your lame ass!" I said, shooting lighting towards him. He quickly disappeared, but then came behind me. "That's why I'm changing your damn mind." He said, grabbing my head, making his evil thoughts seeping into my head.

I don't know what it was, but… I wanted to destroy. I wanted to kill. I felt myself change. Something in me wanted to be evil and crush the happiness of all of the ugly living life forms. Him pulled out a mirror and showed me the new me.

My eyes were blood red, my shirt is now a tank with red zebra stripes. I had black skinny jeans with sneakers similar to Brick's. _Brick. _"What about Brick?" I ask.

"He'll be crushed along with his brothers and thier counterparts."

"No. I'll only do this if you leave them out of this." Him hesitated for a moment, and then nodded.

"Fine." He huffed, but then shook his hand.

"Get ready to invade Townsville, darling." Him smirked. I nod and smile evilly, transporting to Townsville.


	4. Chapter 4

**New Chapter !**

**Sorry For The Long Wait , Here You Go !**

**There's A Special New Character In This One, I Hope You Like It.**

**Disclaimer ; I Do Not Own Anything , Except For My Own Imagination ,**

**Warning ; Cussing !**

**Enjoy !**

I heard a hard knock on my door. "Who?" I screech.

Ever since Blossom has disappeared, I've been in a state that would kill you if you knew me in person. Bubbles hasn't said anything at all, and so hasn't Boomer. It looked like they've stopped talking.

"Uhm , Buttercup," Butch asked. "I know it's been a year, and we've had no sign of Blossom, but I brought someone."

He opened the door and there papered a very beautiful young lady, but not the same as usual people would look like. Her hair was white. It didn't look like a grandma's hair, it looked like… beautiful, young white hair, and it looked like it was made out of pure silk. The shine made me want to faint, I wanted that hair! But then her eyes… they were light purple… it reminded me of bunny in a way. Her dress was white with purple designs on the side. Her flats were dark purple, almost black, and to finish it all off, she has a light purple flower on her head.

"Hi. I'm Chrissy." She simply stated, sitting down next to me. She looked a bit younger than me, maybe 18 years old.

"Yeah?" I asked, glaring at Butch. Why would he bring her? She was too young to help us, he knowledge might be useless, which makes her useless. "I am not useless." She looked at me.

"Did I say that out loud?" I ask to myself, very low for a human ear to hear. "No you didn't say that out loud. I can read minds, and hear just like you girls. I have some of your powers, too. I have been studying all of the criminals you've fought for the past year; and what they're capable of. I've come down to Him. He can teleport, or even pay someone to do his work for him and then teleport them. He's clever, but not that clever." She muttered under her breath.

"Tell me more," I sit up, "I need to know more." My hands started shaking, memories came back of Blossom being kidnapped.

"Him has a place of his own. Him lives in a hell that neither the Devil or God created. It's out of this world. And to get to it, you need to have some special abilities. You need to be able to track the latitude and longitude. I've recently found out that there is a portal in Townsville; it's very active which means that something - or someone - is going through it everyday. There is a possibility that it's Blossom. And if it is, then something's wrong with her." Chrissy said, in deep thought.

"What?" I ask, Butch sitting next to me, clearly wanting to know more.

"Well, I can track down how many times the portal is used, and how many life forms goes through it. Only Blossom goes in and out. If she can get out, she'd be able to run back here and search for help, but she didn't, she stayed with Him. Him must have her mind controlled," She snapped up.

I look at her with worry, but then something in her eyes changed. "When was the last time you went to Townsville?"

"Ever since Blossom disappeared," Butch answered, "No one has left the island she disappeared."

"We need to check it out, quickly." The worry in her voice is what scared me most.

_5 minutes later…_

I could start seeing Townsville again. But it's not what I expected. Buildings were torn down, on fire and covered in ashes. Streets were empty, houses were torn down and cars were tumbled and destroyed. The streets were cracked and some had lava seeping out of it. You couldn't see the sun, you only saw grey clouds, covering the city. "No fucking way." said Butch. Boomer only stood there next to Bubbles and Brick… was just there. He had anger cooped up inside him. He wanted to kill the bastard who kidnapped Blossom.

We heard stomping and went to the noise. We found a street were it has all of the people of Townsville chained up and in a line, with red creatures watching them. "Stay in line!" One shouted and whipped a woman. Blood started seeping out of her new scar. "Please! Have mercy!" She dropped to the floor and stopped breathing, her eyes wide open.

"Get this piece of crap out of here!" Said the red man.

Two red women who looked like Him started running towards the corpse and throwing it on a pile.

"This is Townsville?" I ask, horrified.

Butch only stood next to me, "Yeah, but we'll restore it the way it was. Don't worry." He hugged me, and I laid my head on his chest.

"If we don't survive through this, then I'll have to tell you that I-I -" Butch was cut off by a fireball.

And then I felt an immense pain. I Didn't feel anything, then. "Butch!" I yell with my eyes closed. I felt something hard hit my bak, and then I opened my eyes. Butch was laying right next to me. "Buttercup! Are you okay?" I saw blood oozing out of my head by just looking next to me. And then my heart fell when I was getting dragged and little creatures ran up to Butch and started pulling him away. "I thought you were better than this, Buttercup. I thought you didn't give up! Why are you doing this now? What about Butch? Butch." Butch's name started ringing in my head. "Butch!" I holler, getting up, destroying the little monsters.

They dragged him into a small hole underground, "Buttercup, I-I Love You!" And Then His Voice Faded Away, Trying to fight off all of the monsters attacking him. Just then, I felt warmth in my stomach. I felt something towards him that told me, "I need to fight for him." This time, it was him that needed my help.

My eyes glowed green, and I raced towards the hole, jumping in it. I didn't care about my fractured skull, I needed to do this. I needed to see him one last time!

I land on a cold surface, hard as rock. "Butch!" I yell. I hear a sound from him. A sound of pain. I follow the noise, and then find him in a corner with my super vision. "Butch," I run up to hug him, "I missed you."

He chuckled and smiled at me, "Well, it's been like 5 minutes." And I was about to say something, but he cut me off. He cut me off with a rough kiss. I kissed him back, to show him all of the love I've had for the last couple of years that I didn't know of. I knew I've had it feelings for him, but I thought this was just a feeling for a best friend. But now I know it's not just a friend. It's more than that.

"I'm glad you feel that way." Brick said.

"Let me guess; I said that out loud."

Butch only stared at me, and I got lost in his eyes.

"Let me help you up." I say, Picking him up. I quickly speed up to the hole above and get out.

Once we were safe, I thought we were going to make it, but I felt something behind me. I quickly look back and see Blossom, but different. She's like Brick when he was evil. "What are you doing here?" She spat, angrily.

"We've come to save you." I claim, getting up.

"I don't need to be rescued or saved."

"Bu-"

"Go home!" She yelled at super sonic voice which sent me flying towards a window.

"Blossom!" I yell, as she picked up Butch from the neck. Butch tried to figfht her with all his force, but he was hurt, thus weak.

"Leave him alone!" I fly towards her, punching her.

"Don't you remember what we had? Remember all of those times we'd have fun, ang argue? Those times when you saves my but and I saved yours?"

I saw a pink flash in her eyes, it was working.

I needed to remind her what she had.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello !**

**Well, here is the next chapter.**

**Buttercup will sing a song! That's all I'm saying.**

**And this is the last chapter, but I will add an epilogue. **

**My next story will be about Brick and Blossom! Since I already made a story with Boomer & Bubbles, but It was really short. **

**Hope you liked this story and Hope you like the next ne!**

**Now Read, read like your life depends on it!**

**Disclaimer ; I don not own ANYTHING but my own imagination & plot.**

**Warning ; Cussing !**

**Enjoy!**

I started spitting all of the memories out. She only stood there in shock, hues of red and pink flashing through her eyes. It looked like the evil was fighting the good inside her.

"Remember when you told me that I could sing and that I should consider It as a career?" I yelled out, tears streaming down my cheeks. All I could think of right now is, _"She won't make it, she'll be evil forever, and she'll kill me!" _

Chrissy stepped in front of me, "Sing! That'll bring her back!"

"No way! She'll just die of my voice, I hate it, and she will too, so no!"

"Her favorite song of all time is Ass Back Home! Sing it, That'll sure bring her back!" Chrissy looked desperate.

"You sing it!" I spat.

"No, I know she knows your singing is wonderful and awing, she'll want to hear it from you!"

I stood there, looking at Blossom fall to her knees, pulling at her hair. Her eyes were getting dark again, which meant evil was winning.

"Fine!" I wail, getting everyone quiet.

"I don't know, were you're going

Or when you're coming home

I left the keys under the mat to our front door

For one more chance to hold you close

I don't know, where you're going

Just get your ass back home."

Blossom started floating as her eyes turned completely white. She had no expression at all which creeped me out a little bit. _"Keep going Buttercup." _I said to myself, and then I started rapping.

"We both know this type of life didn't come with instructions

So I'm trying to do the best to make something out of nothing

And sometimes it gets downright shitty in fact

Or what day of the week in the middle of the month in a year I don't recall

It's like my life's on repeat and the last time we spoke

I told you I wouldn't be long

That was last November, now December's almost gone

I'd apologize but I don't realize what I'm doing wrong."

What scared the shit out of me was that red smoke started seeping out of her body and all of Townsville.

The red smoke covered Townsville and started healing it, and Blossom's eyes were turning back to normal. I started singing more.

"I don't know, were you're going

Or when you're coming home

I left the keys under the mat to our front door

For one more chance to hold you close

I don't know, where you're going

Just get your ass back home."

The buildings were getting repaired, all of the people were coming alive and healing. And the ones that were hiding were coming out of their shadows, surrounding us.

"And you've been nothing but amazing

And I never take that for granted

Half of these birds would have flew the coop

But you, you truly understand it

And the fact you stood beside me

Every time you heard some bogusness

You deserve a standing o 'cause they'd just been over it

Let 'em talk, let 'em talk, let 'em talk, let 'em talk

Like we don't hear what they saying

Let 'em walk, let 'em walk, let 'em walk, let 'em walk

We'll just drive by and keep waving

Cause you and I above all that

Just let them wallow in it

Now they all choked up, yuck

Cause they be swallowing it."

By now, all of the buildings were perfectly straight, Everyone was all healed and fully clothes and we could see the sunshine. The clouds have gone away, leaving the beauty shade of blue in the sky. "Buttercup!" I felt warm hands embrace me, Blossom. I hugged her back tightly, not believing she was with me after all of those years. "Blossom," I started to cry. "I'm sorry that I couldn't save you when Him took you, I'm so sorry!" I sobbed in her shoulder, not wanting to let her go.

"Buttercup, this is none of your fault! Don't you say that. It's my fault who wanted to dance and prance around blubbering about my new powers. I just wanted to have fun with my sister." She looked at me and moved my dirty hair away from my face. She wiped away my tears, smiling, "Now turn that frown upside down, and let's kick Him's ass. Luckily, I remember were the portal to his… 'Land' is." She put the air quotes on land, not knowing whether or not if it really was land or just a particle of space. Whatever it is, we has to find it and destroy it.

Butch stood beside me, holding my hand.

"Let's go." He said, as all of my siblings and their counterparts flew off, leaving me there, reflecting on what just happened. I felt something grab my shoulder, and smiled, knowing it was Chrissy. "Chrissy, thank you so much." I turned around to hug her, but what I didn't know was that Chrissy was tied up the same way Blossom was when she got kidnapped. "No!" I yell, untying her and taking the duct tape off of her. "Chrissy! Who did this to you? Was it Him?" I yell. She slowly nods as I start zipping away to find that gay bastard and put Him in Hell, were he belongs.

I reached the portal, were everyone stood in front of. I don't hesitate for a moment, and go in, with everyone following me.

Him stood there, amazed that we figured this out and a little amused. "Well, well well, what do we have her-" I cut him off by flying towards his curtains and ripping them off. "And that was supposed to hurt me, how?" Him said, crossing his arms in confusion and mockery.

"I'm not done yet," I say, gritting my teeth.

I put the curtains around him and put Chemical X on the silky product. I tighten the grip around his neck, pouring the last of it left in the small vile.

"I can't transport out!" Him yelled. For the first time ever, I could see his face was so serious. He wasn't smirking at a back-up plan, he was frowning at his life flashing through his eyes. Bubbles held him by the hands as he tries to claw out of the material. I pull out a machete soaked in Chemical X and lay it on his neck. "Any last words?" I say; hatred and revenge was my top priority right now.

"I hate you fucking Powerpuff Girls." And with that, I chopped his head off and sent his ugly ass to Hell.

Blossom gasped at the scene, but knew what was right.

Brick held her by the hand, a large grip, seeming that he didn't want to loose her again. Boomer and Bubbled were looking at each other, smiling. And Butch… Butch was just there, behind me, eyeing me and never left my sight. We quietly flew home after blowing up the portal.

When we got home, we found Chrissy at our front door, with a man. He had white hair also, but with yellow eyes. Chrissy explained to me how he found the guy in the woods and he was too hurt to fly, he was lost and helped him out. She also gave me a warm goodbye hug, seeing that I won't ever see her again. They flew off, leaving a streak of yellow and purple.

Well, after that, we moved to the Townsville beach and bought the property. And then, everyone was relieved. They all thanked me and went their ways.

"So, what did you say back there when we were making out?" Butch came up behind me.

"I love you." I turned around and gave him the biggest hug, and then a peck on the lips.

"I love you too, I've always had."

"So does this mean we're no longer best friends but only more that that?"

"Of coarse Buttercup." He snuggled and laid his head on my forehead, making sure that I was looking at him.

He brought me into a surprisingly soft and gentle sweet kiss.

This is the life I wanted.

And now I got it.


	6. Epilogue

"Buttercup!" Yelled my manager, "They need you on set, c'mon, I know this is your first movie ever, but we've got to roll faster!" I put the last of my makeup on and get up to get on set. I took a quick look at my script one more time and drank some water.

I got into place, getting ready to shoot. "Action!" Said the director. Tat was my cue.

"What? You mean to tell me that she isn't dead; after all of these years? No! This can't be possible! I _saw_ her get shot 13 times." I start off, ears streaming down my cheeks.

Kim, my co-star, was time for her scene. "I'm telling you! I saw her at the café and she walked up to me, saying - and I quote - 'Tell Mrs. Jojo to meet me at the peer. 7 o'clock - sharp. Come alone.' and then she left."

"No… I wanted her dead. Now she comes from the dead, and mysteriously comes to my best friend? No, she would've come to me. There is something missing." I say, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"What about that 'Come alone' part? Don't you think that was mysterious?"

"It was! But I'm thinking - should I come alone or not? I don't want to endanger anyone. But I don't want to get killed." I explain.

Kim looks at me, and thinks. "What about the Powerpuff Girls?" she asked.

I look up to her and smile.

"And… Scene!" The director yelled out.

"Perfect Buttercup! Tomorrow is going to be with your child and their nieces. I'm telling you, this will make millions!"

I nod and head home after a whole day of shooting. I run into a couple of fans walking to my car. "Oh my goodness! Buttercup! Buttercup! Sign this please!" A blonde skateboarder said. I smile.

I sign his skateboard and speed to the car, not wanting to run into more people. Thank god that the car had dark tinted windows so no one can see me clearly. Ever since I "Saved the day," I have confessed my love of music and acting in front of a world-wide video. 213 music producers called me, and had to choose one lucky one. Then I went to acting after winning the Oscars 30 times and a ton of music awards. And while that time, I gave birth to a little, naughty daughter of mine. "Lyntina Mariee Jojo." I whisper her name out loud, already 14.

My phone vibrated in my pocket, "Hello?" I answer.

"Mom, tomorrow is the prom and I don't even have a _dress_! You've gotta help me and bring me to the store! Hurry mom! My life is depending on you!" Lyntina's voice came booming through the phone. _"Teenagers." _I thought.

"I'm on my way home, get ready to get to my car, and you better have your shoes on this time!" I warned playfully.

"Mom, that was a one time accident!" Lyntina corrected.

"Whatever, I'll see you when you get home!" I say.

"Okay."

Being a superhero, a singer, and an actor with sisters being their own handfuls, I was practically breaking my back; it was worth it, though.

I was really happy what I've turned out to be, and I couldn't wait till I see my little baby turn out amazing. Amazing runs in the family.

"I know mom, amazing does run in the family." Lynita said coming in the door. Damn, that super hearing and my habbit to say things out loud.

"You do have a habit to say things out loud…" She trailed off.

Damn.

"Damn is right, mom."

I'll shut my thoughts now.

"You really should, mom."


End file.
